


Долгая дорога в космосе (Long Space Trip)

by AlgisG



Category: Death or Glory - Vladimir Vasiliev, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: AU, Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путешествие на Перн заняло 15 лет. Неужели за все это время не произошло ничего интересного?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога в космосе (Long Space Trip)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Изображение на мониторе замерцало, подсказывая, что компьютер не видит решения поставленной перед ним задачи. Пол Бенден откинулся на спинку кресла, с трудом сдерживая вздох разочарования. И в этот раз ему не суждено побить рекорд загадочного «А.», который появился в таблице результатов три недели назад, сместив с первого места самого Бендена. Конечно, заниматься посторонними делами во время несения вахты противоречит всем возможным уставам, но он уже давно не служит во Флоте, а часы ночного дежурства тянутся так медленно… Немудрено, что многие офицеры искали способ немного скрасить эту скуку.

— Адмирал желает запустить новый тур? — вежливо поинтересовался компьютер. — Позволю себе заметить, что ошибка была допущена во время предпоследнего хода.

Пол поджал губы: слишком уж язвительными показались ему интонации синтезированного компьютерного голоса. Ничего подобного не случалось в первые пять лет их путешествия к далекой планете, должно быть, члены второй вахтовой команды приложили немало усилий, чтобы придать корабельному ИИ больше человеческих черт. А этот ехидный тон… Пол словно наяву слышал голос Джима Тиллека, капитана «Бахрейна», тот тоже частенько насмешничал под маской серьезности.

— Благодарю, но нет. Отмена задачи, — поправил себя адмирал, вспомнив, что разговаривает не с Тиллеком, а с ИИ «Йокогамы».

— Адмирал, я понял вас с первого раза, — ответил голос компьютера, и Полу вновь послышалась в нем насмешка. — До конца вашей смены осталось семь стандартных минут, желаете ли вы внести запись в судовой журнал?

— Разумеется.

С экрана исчезло игровое поле с неудавшимся раскладом пасьянса, и вместо него появилась эмблема Федерации Разумных Планет.

— Колониальный корабль «Йокогама», бортовой журнал… Запись сделана адмиралом Полом Бенденом. Сегодня одиннадцатое сентября по земному календарю, три тысячи девятьсот четвертый день пути. Посты заняты согласно расписанию. — Адмирал вздохнул, обводя взглядом рубку: Кенджо Фусаиуки, как обычно, занимал место пилота и явно не собирался уступать его своему сменщику, остальные члены команды мостика передавали посты, торопясь на отдых. — Полет проходит в штатном режиме, за время дежурства чрезвычайных происшествий не зафиксировано. Конец записи.

Бенден уступил капитанское место старшему помощнику Онголе и уже было направился к выходу, как вдруг заметил, что сменщик Фусаиуки все еще стоит возле пилотского кресла.

— Кенджо, немедленно сдать пост! — скомандовал адмирал. — Я разделяю ваш энтузиазм, но у нас впереди еще четыре года, успеете насладиться полетами.

— Так точно, сэр! — пилот вскочил со своего места. — Простите, этого больше не повторится.

— Идите отдыхать, — мягко, но настойчиво повторил Бенден. — Чем скорее вы это сделаете, тем быстрее снова вернетесь сюда.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, сэр, — уже в лифте ответил Кенджо, успев поразмыслить над словами адмирала. — Я не думал об этом с такой стороны.

Они спустились в жилую зону «Йокогамы». Вахтенная команда насчитывала всего четыреста человек, а потому все были размещены в индивидуальных каютах. Когда-нибудь, когда корабль достигнет Перна и всех колонистов выведут из анабиоза, здесь будет не протолкнуться, но до этого момента пройдет еще не менее четырех лет. Фусаиуки свернул в столовую, а Пол — в свою каюту: сначала ему хотелось вымыться и переодеться.

Сбросив форму, он прошел в душевую кабину и, нажав кнопку, включил воду. Она ощутимо пахла дезинфекционными добавками, запах которых не мог заглушить даже аромат душистого мыла: в условиях длительного полета вода была слишком ценным ресурсом, чтобы лить ее понапрасну, так что она проходила тщательную очистку и вновь использовалась. За долгие годы, проведенные в космосе, Пол так привык к этому запаху, что не замечал его. Чтобы сбросить усталость, он усилил напор, так что вода словно массировала его уставшее тело.

— Мне кажется, что у меня получится лучше.

Низкий чувственный голос, а главное — возбуждающий аромат мускусных духов помогли ему определить того, кто произнес эту фразу. Впрочем, выбор был невелик, никто из женщин вахтенной команды не осмелился бы так бесцеремонно войти в его каюту. Никто, кроме одной.

— Эврил! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ночные дежурства бывают такими утомительными… — проворковала гостья адмирала. Из одежды на ней была только тонкая белая рубашка, которая почти моментально промокла от воды и сейчас с анатомической точностью облегала ее грудь, талию и бедра. — Ты же знаешь, что я умею делать массаж.

Эврил стала массировать плечи Пола, снимая напряжение, потом, словно невзначай опустив руку, нашла его член и перенесла свой массаж туда. На мгновение отстранившись, она демонстративно скинула рубашку и опустилась на колени, снова завладевая членом партнера. Прислонившись спиной к стенке душевой кабины, Пол отдал инициативу Эврил: порой ее выдумки пугали, но сейчас были только кстати. 

Уверенно работая языком, она принялась сосать и облизывать член, почти вталкивая его себе в рот и вытаскивая наружу только для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. И уж конечно, Эврил не забыла и о себе: свободной рукой она мяла свой клитор, чтобы не отставать от Пола в полученном удовольствии. Сочтя, наконец, что Пол уже готов, она встала, сама направила во влагалище член, и, обхватив партнера руками и ногами, приступила к главному. Задавая ритм, она двигалась неравномерно, то замедляясь и напрягая мышцы таза, то расслабляя их и ускоряя движения.

Чтобы удержаться на ногах, Пол вцепился в ручку душевой кабины. «То-то же будет картина, если боевой адмирал свалится на пол, не выдержав напора любовницы», — мелькнула непрошеная мысль. Найденная опора позволила ему войти в ритм Эврил.

Долгое время в душе были слышны только стоны, шлепки и журчание воды. Наконец, Эврил слезла с адмирала и довольно потянулась.

— Сегодня ты превзошел себя. — Она скользнула под душ, смывая с себя следы спермы. — Не хочешь продолжить в постели?

Эврил чуть оттянула правый сосок, демонстрируя готовность к дальнейшим экспериментам. У нее в каюте был надежно спрятан хлыст и пара наручников, которыми она была не прочь воспользоваться, вот только вряд ли Пол готов к этому.

— Я с дежурства, — напомнил он, выключая воду. — Это ты уже успела отдохнуть…

— Хорошо, в следующий раз, — согласилась Эврил. Ей не хотелось терять любовника с таким статусом, более того — она надеялась, что тот предложит ей брачный контракт. В конце концов, до той богом забытой планеты, куда направлялась «Йокогама» было еще четыре года полета: более чем достаточно.

Она первой вышла из душевой и, подняв разбросанную по каюте одежду, стала одеваться. Пол последовал ее примеру.

— Я побежала, — Эврил осторожно выглянула из каюты. Убедившись, что рядом нет случайных свидетелей, она выскользнула в коридор. — Встретимся при передаче вахты.

Пол пожал плечами: на мостике он может быть только адмиралом, а Эврил — астрогатором. Задержавшись у висящего на стене зеркала, он причесал мокрые волосы в привычный пробор и поспешил в столовую: долгая ночная смена и любовные упражнения напомнили о себе чувством голода.

Столовая была полупуста. За дальними столиками заканчивали завтрак те, кто подобно адмиралу, пришел с дежурства, большой экран на стене был выключен. Помучившись немного с выбором, Пол взял молочную рисовую кашу, бутерброд с сыром и кофе. «Почти как в детстве», — усмехнулся он, приступая к еде.

Пол любил утреннюю тишину, которая позволяла ему отдыхать почти так же, как крепкий сон. Этой тишины ему отчаянно не хватало во время войны с Нахи, когда дурные вести могли прийти в любое время дня и ночи. Пол вспомнил семьдесят часов битвы при Сигнусе и содрогнулся: долгие годы ему казалось, что он никогда не забудет то чудовищное напряжение, неподъемным грузом повисшее на его плечах. Оно не исчезло и потом, когда война закончилась и начались сборы в экспедицию на Перн. И лишь само путешествие излечило его: долгими вахтами, тихими разговорами с друзьями и пятилетним сном в анабиозной камере.

Раздавшийся сигнал тревоги заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Словно не веря своим ушам, Пол приподнялся, ожидая объявления о случайном срабатывании сирены, но вместо этого тревожный сигнал повторился. Бросив на столе поднос с пустыми тарелками и недопитым кофе, он помчался в рубку.

— Доложите обстановку, — скомандовал он, едва поднявшись на мостик.

— Сенсоры зафиксировали присутствие чужих кораблей, — ответил старпом Онгола, возглавлявший утреннюю смену. — Прямо по курсу и слишком близко, чтобы менять курс.

Адмирал кивнул. Чтобы удешевить экспедицию, корабли не стали оснащать системами дальнего обнаружения, да и топлива в баках «Йокогамы», «Бахрейна» и «Буэнос-Айреса» было ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы достичь Перна, а потом челноками доставить всех колонистов на поверхность планеты. Так что маневры исключались. 

Но даже не это смущало Бендена, а то, что все три корабля имели лишь минимальные защитные экраны, которые могли спасти только от космического мусора и от одиночного случайного выстрела. «Шесть тысяч человек…»

— Вывести данные на обзорный экран, — приказал адмирал.

По экрану пробежала рябь помех.

— Провожу настройку, — объявил компьютер. — Информация будет готова через две целых, три десятых секунды.

Экран очистился, предоставляя всем присутствующим возможность увидеть потенциального противника. Десятка два, если не больше кораблей самых разнообразных форм: торы, пяти- и семиугольники, эллипсоиды… Онгола вздохнул так, что сразу не поймешь: восхищение это или ужас. Масштаб изображения увеличился, позволяя адмиралу разглядеть определенный порядок в построении чужаков.

— Сколько их? 

— Двадцать семь кораблей в пределах действия сенсоров, — ответил компьютер. — С учетом косвенных данных их может быть в три раза больше.

— Открыть канал связи! — приказал адмирал.

— Но...

— Я знаю, что делаю, — оборвав возражения команды, вздохнул Бенден. — Неужели вы думаете, что чужаки все еще не обнаружили нас? С тем, как они легко преодолевают пространство… — он кивнул на экран, на котором стало на два корабля больше. Я отвечаю за шесть тысяч колонистов и не намерен терять ни единого человека.

Маленький монитор возле пульта адмирала засветился ровным голубоватым светом, обозначая входящие вызовы с «Бахрейна» и «Буэнос-Айреса». Бенден щелкнул переключателем, переводя изображение на обзорный экран. Встревоженные лица Эзры Керуна и Джима Тиллека говорили лучше всяких слов.

— Каковы будут ваши приказы, адмирал?

— Сохраняйте спокойствие и прежнее положение, — распорядился Бенден. — Мы попробуем связаться с чужаками, а вы оставайтесь на связи.

— Да, сэр. — Оба капитана освободили линию связи, оставшись на фоновом канале, а на обзорном экране вновь появился причудливый узор из чужих кораблей.

— Ответа на запросы нет, — выдохнул связист.

— Используйте резервные частоты, делайте же что-нибудь… — процедил адмирал, наблюдая за тем, как противник разворачивается в их сторону.

— С вероятностью в девяносто пять целых и тридцать пять сотых процента они используют неизвестные нам способы коммуникации, — вмешался ИИ. Синтезированный голос звучал так, словно его обладатель столкнулся с чрезвычайно интересной задачей. — Первоначальные выводы подтверждаются тем, что такие формы кораблей отсутствуют в моих базах данных.

— Новая форма жизни? — переспросил адмирал.

— Скорее — неизвестная. Их корабли гораздо совершеннее тех, которыми обладает Федерация Разумных Планет, наши ученые только подходят к теоретическому обоснованию подобного способа передвижения в пространстве. Согласно моим расчетам, строительство кораблей, оснащенных такими двигателями, возможно лишь через семьдесят лет, и это с учетом настоящих темпов развития науки и техники…

— Выключите звук, — распорядился Бенден, которому рассуждения ИИ мешали размышлять.

— Но адмирал! С вашей стороны это крайне неконстру…

Онгола с запасного пульта отключил звук.

— Спасибо, — кивнул адмирал. — Связи так и нет?

По экрану снова пробежала рябь помех, и почти сразу же на нем появилось изображение существа рептилоидного вида: темно-зеленое, чешуйчатое и пучеглазое, оно неприветливо глянуло на людей.

— Сссдаться всссем! — прошипело существо. — Тогда сссвайг не уничтожжжить вассс…

— Ни хрена себе, — неожиданно громко возмутился кто-то из команды мостика. — Нахи не сдались, а каким-то крокодилам должны сдаваться?

— Сссвайг жжждать ответ один чассс. Потом — сссмерть.

Связь отключилась, а на экране в очередной раз возникла картина численного превосходства противника.

— Что ж, — невесело усмехнулся адмирал. — Передайте приказ готовить «Марипозу» к вылету, я отправлюсь обговаривать условия нашей капитуляции.

— Капитуляции? — тревожно спросил Онгола, словно сомневаясь в собственном слухе или здравом рассудке командира.

— Попробую как-нибудь выкрутиться, — тот пожал плечами, уже продумывая стратегию поведения. — Со мной пойдут Кенджо и Стоун.

***

Адмиральский бот «Марипоза» был небольшим, компактным корабликом с дельтаобразными крыльями и задиристой, устремленной вперед кабиной. Бенден взглянул на Кенджо Фусаиуки, прятавшего за внешней суровостью и сосредоточенностью радостную улыбку ребенка, попавшего в кондитерскую. Ас всегда остается асом, особенно перед лицом смертельной угрозы.

— И где ваша парадная форма? — спросил он.

— Разве это обязательно, сэр? К тому же я останусь за рулем, когда вы отправитесь к чужакам, — ответил пилот, — так что меня никто не увидит.

— У меня огромные сомнения насчет «никто не увидит», — покачал головой адмирал, успевший за отведенное им время сходить в свою каюту и надеть парадный мундир, в последний раз использованный на торжественной церемонии отбытия экспедиции. Фулмар Стоун, всю войну прошедший рядом с адмиралом и сейчас неотрывно следовавший за ним, полностью соответствовал виду начальства. — Ладно, пусть все остается, как есть. Отправляемся.

Огромные шлюзы «Йокогамы» немного разошлись, ровно настолько, чтобы пропустить «Марипозу». Бенден занял место в одном из кресел, покачал головой, услышав, что Кенджо что-то напевает себе под нос: встряска явно пошла на пользу пилоту.

— Какова будет наша стратегия? — спросил Стоун, усаживаясь рядом. 

— Как у губернатора Болл на Первой Альфа Центавра, — ответил адмирал. — Своевременно реагировать на изменения обстановки и выкручиваться сколько будет сил.

— У губернатора было одно неоспоримое преимущество, — усмехнулся Стоун. — Флот под командованием адмирала Бендена, готовый прорывать блокаду и давать Нахи отпор. У нас же такого туза в рукаве не предвидится.

Пол пожал плечами. Что толку говорить о том, чего нет? Сейчас главное как-то договориться с этими рептилоидами, чтобы убедить их в собственной безобидности. Он даже был готов остаться заложником, лишь бы экспедиция могла продолжить путь к Перну.

 

Стоило «Марипозе» приблизиться к скоплению чужих кораблей, как от одного из них отделились несколько маленьких челноков, формой напоминающих каплю, а размером сравнимые с самой «Марипозой».

— Ишь ты, провожают! — Стоун глянул в иллюминатор, потом отстегнул страховочные ремни, встал и подошел к пилотскому креслу. — Кенджо, следуй за ними.

— Так точно, сэр, — отозвался тот, с трудом удерживаясь от лихого виража, который бы показал этим чужакам, кто тут настоящий пилот. От этого его удержали лишь многолетняя флотская привычка к дисциплине, да осознание того, что сейчас от их действий зависят жизни шести тысяч человек.

Каплеобразные корабли привели «Марипозу» к широкому коридору, ведущему внутрь корабля-матки. Коридор этот был довольно широк: во всяком случае при полете в нем Кенджо не испытывал ни малейших трудностей. 

— Что теперь, сэр? — спросил он, совершив посадку в просторном ангаре. — Шлюз уже закрылся.

— Значит, выходим, — ответил Стоун. — Адмирал?

— Да, выходим, — кивнул Бенден. — Оружие не доставать, мы прибыли с мирными намерениями.

Он переложил в карман небольшой передатчик, который позволял не только поддерживать связь с «Йокогамой», но и мог в случае необходимости послужить универсальным переводчиком. Так, во всяком случае, утверждал ИИ.

Все трое вышли из бота и принялись оглядываться по сторонам. Архитектура корабля казалась чуждой: изогнутые потолки, темные стены, тусклое синеватое освещение, искажавшее и без того странную перспективу. Дополнял картину резкий запах, чем-то схожий с полынной горечью.

— Жесть! — оценил увиденное Стоун, не особенно стеснявшийся в выражениях при адмирале. — Так вот поживешь тут, и поневоле начнешь на людей бросаться.

— Бросссаться — нет! Люди прийти сссдаваться?

Уже знакомое шипение заставило адмирала и его спутников повернуться туда, откуда оно доносилось. В одной из стен возникло прямоугольное отверстие в рост человека, возле которого стояло пятеро чужаков. Даже в неярком свете можно было видеть, что ростом они невелики — метра полтора, не больше, над головой каждого возвышался полупрозрачный кожистый гребень, а огромные навыкате глаза имели фасетчатое строение и больше походили на стрекозьи. Одеты чужаки были в серые комбинезоны, а в руках (или лапах?) они держали палки, подозрительно походившие на оружие.

— Мы пришли для переговоров, — ответил адмирал, разворачивая руки ладонями вверх, чтобы продемонстрировать свои добрые намерения.

— Переговоры? — Стоявший первым чужак неодобрительно свернул гребень. — Переговоры весссти высссшие расссы. Не люди.

«Приехали, — мысленно вздохнул Пол. — С чего начинали, к тому и вернулись».

Он вспомнил все проблемы, с которыми столкнулась Федерация Разумных Планет: споры из-за использования биогенетических методик Эридани, движение за чистоту человеческой расы, война на уничтожение, которую вели Нахи… Похоже, что от этого не уйти, даже забравшись далеко от оживленных космических трасс.

— Почему нельзя вести переговоры с людьми? — удивился адмирал. — Это запрещено вашими законами?

Чужак издал странный звук, похожий на тяжкий вздох взрослого, вынужденного отвечать на вопросы детей.

— Млекопитающщий раззвиваться неверно. Вмессто того, чтобы ссовершенсствовать раззум, вы разззвивать тело. Вашшш эволюция зззайти в тупик. Уззкий специализззация обречь на гибель.

— Узкая специализация? — озадачился адмирал.

— Ессстественный отбор. Ссскажжжем, вашшш глазз, — чужак махнул рукой в сторону людей. — Если он немного повредить — вы не можжжет видеть. У нассс не так. — Он демонстративно вытаращил свои глаза. — Один фасссетка долой и дажжже несссколько — не мешшшать видеть. Фасссетка — правильно.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил Бенден, предпочитавший всегда называть собеседника по имени.

— Мааз Тауц, адъютант премьер-адмирал Ххариз Ба-Садж, — ответил тот.

— Видите ли, любезный Мааз Тауц, — улыбнулся Бенден, — вполне возможно, что в ваших словах содержится истина, но я здесь не для обсуждения нашей эволюции. Мы пришли для переговоров, и мне нужен ваш командир.

— Понимать. Вы жжжелать сссдаться лично премьер-адмирал. Ссследовать за! Не сссворачивать! Понятно?

— Понятно.

Адмирал склонил голову, спутники тут же последовали его примеру. Только сейчас Бенден заметил, что речь чужака доносится из маленькой серой коробочки, закрепленной у него на груди. «Выходит, они уже знакомы с речью людей, хотя и не вполне ей овладели». Разговор с премьер-адмиралом Пола скорее интересовал, чем пугал: тот не отдал приказ об уничтожении трех кораблей, хотя имел для этого все возможности.

Их отвели в небольшое помещение, одна из стен которого представляла собой огромный экран, показывавший панораму окружающего космоса с блестящим узором из звезд и кораблей. Найдя взглядом «Йокогаму», «Бахрейн» и «Буэнос-Айрес», Бенден облегченно выдохнул: пока что все в порядке. 

— Жжждать ззздесь премьер-адмирал Ххариз Ба-Садж, — приказал адъютант и вышел.

Кенджо восхищенно уставился на чужие корабли, чьи силуэты медленно проплывали перед ними.

— Было бы интересно познакомиться с их системой управления, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Вряд ли они предоставят нам такую возможность! — фыркнул Стоун. — Адмирал, а что вы думаете? Этот фасетчатый, на «М» утверждал, что наши глаза ни к черту не годятся…

— Пусть об этом спорят ученые.

Адмирал поискал взглядом стул или другой предмет, на который можно присесть. Сбоку нашлось некое подобие лавки, казавшееся выросшим прямо из стены. Убедившись, что лавка выдержит его вес, Бенден сел: почти сутки без сна и любовные упражнения давали о себе знать.

— Вам нехорошо? — встревожился Стоун.

— Я предпочитаю ждать в комфортных условиях, — пожал плечами адмирал. — Неизвестно, насколько это затянется. Присаживайтесь рядом, и вы, Кенджо, тоже.

Он достал из кармана передатчик и попробовал связаться с «Йокогамой». Единственным ответом был треск помех. «То-то они не обыскивали нас», — мысленно усмехнулся Бенден.

— Вы желать беседовать со мной?

В помещении появился еще один чужак, чуть выше ростом, чем те, что встречали их по прибытии. Его комбинезон был темного, почти черного цвета, а на рукавах вились серебристые узоры, похожие на иероглифы.

— Я ессть премьер-адмирал свайге Ххариз Ба-Садж. А вы? 

— Адмирал Пол Бенден, а это мои спутники: офицеры Стоун и Кенджо, — ответил Пол, оценив почти правильное произношение коллеги: тот лишь изредка путал падежи и присвистывал, к тому же его автоматический переводчик позволял передавать еще и интонации.

— Вы хотеть ссдаться?

— Я здесь, чтобы убедить вас разрешить нам продолжить свой путь. Мы не ищем каких-либо конфликтов, а напротив, уходим от них.

— Но люди не мочь не воевать… — премьер-адмирал задумчиво свернул гребень.

— Возможно, вы правы, — начал Бенден, — но мы учимся, к тому же…

Закончить фразу он не успел: помещение содрогнулось, словно от взрыва. Обоих адмиралов швырнуло к остававшемуся открытым дверному проему и выкинуло в коридор. Пол только охнул, когда на него свалился свайг, оказавшийся довольно тяжелым, несмотря на свой рост.

— Это ваши люди напассть на нас? — пробормотал тот, поднимаясь на ноги. — Вы пожалеть об этом.

— Нет! — возмутился Бенден. Говорить о том, что на кораблях нет вооружения, он не стал.

Откуда-то набежала целая толпа свайгов. Шипя на своем языке что-то невнятно-угрожающее, они засуетились вокруг Ба-Саджа, а потом кто-то из них ударил Пола палкой-оружием.

Боли не было, только холод и ощущение медленно деревенеющих ног и рук, сознание при этом оставалось незамутненным. «Словно кровь изнутри замерзла», — подумал он, наблюдая за тем, как рядом падают Стоун и Кенджо, а премьер-адмирал возмущенно вздыбливает свой гребень. Коридор наконец очистился и в поле зрения Пола появились руки, бесцеремонно вколовшие ему в шею что-то такое, от чего он провалился в сладкое беспамятство.

***

— Прошу насс извинить… — Ххариз Ба-Садж явно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке: он старался не смотреть в лицо собеседнику, глядя куда-то через плечо Пола. — Произошла чудовищщная ошибка.

— Да ладно, всякое бывает, — ответил тот, осторожно пробуя подняться на ноги. Ощущения были как после быстрого подъема с глубины. Стоун и Фусаиуки уже пришли в себя и сейчас о чем-то перешептывались друг с другом. — Теперь-то вы убедились, что мы тут не при чем?

— Убедилиссь. Ошибка объясснима: мы не ожидать видеть здессь нетленных.

Интонации свайга встревожили адмирала.

— Нетленные? Кто это?

— Враг. Они прийти из ядра галактики. Энергетичесская форма жизни, уничтожать вссе на своем пути. Мы и ссоюзники давно воевать ссс ними…

— Ядро галактики? Энергетическая форма жизни? — Пол помассировал виски, ощущая внезапно нахлынувшую головную боль. Похоже, Федерацию ждут тяжелые времена: сначала свайги, теперь вот еще пришельцы из ядра. Война с Нахи может оказаться детской игрой. — Это они стреляли?

— Да. — Свайг горестно свернул гребень.

— А как же мои корабли? — дернулся Пол.

— Они целы. Объединенный флот ссвайгов, азанни и цоофт уничтожить передовой отряд нетленных.

— Передовой отряд?

— Мы готовиться к новому ссражению.

— Я должен вернуться на свой корабль, — решительно заявил адмирал.

— Понимать васс, но это ессть невозможно. Мы поднять защитный экран, в нем пролететь нельзя.

— Так дайте мне связь с «Йокогамой»! Поймите, я отвечаю за шесть тысяч человек, там женщины, дети…

— Вы брать детеныши на корабль? — свайг наполовину поднял гребень, из-за чего стал похож на взъерошенного дракона. — Это ессть неразумно.

— Мы не воины, мы колонисты, — признался Пол. — Господин премьер-адмирал, я вас прошу, дайте мне связь!

— Вы идти со мной. Ваши люди тоже, — распорядился Ххариз Ба-Садж. — Я вам верить.

Пол взглянул на своих спутников.

— Мы с вами, сэр, — подтвердил Стоун, а Кенджо молча кивнул, непонятно чему улыбаясь. Впрочем, его мысли можно было несложно угадать: пилот надеялся на то, что увидит кабину управления чужого корабля.

Все трое поспешили за свайгом. Вколотое им лекарство неплохо сняло последствия воздействия парализатора, разве что на Пола иногда накатывал приступ головной боли.

 

Чужой мостик был вдвое, а то и втрое больше тех, к которым адмирал привык во время службы на флоте. Даже на «Саратоге», во время войны служившей ему флагманом, мостик был меньше. Освещение здесь было не таким тусклым и казалось почти гармоничным. Кенджо вытянул шею, стараясь со своего места разглядеть пилотский пульт.

— Ссюда, — позвал Пола Ба-Садж. — Сейчасс вам открыть канал ссвязи.

Он перешел на свой язык, приказным шипением сдернув с места своего адьютанта. Тот низко опустил гребень, демонстрируя покорность премьер-адмиралу, затем подошел к экрану и стал нажимать плоскую черную панель внизу. При каждом его нажатии на экране вспыхивали серебристые значки-пиктограммы, которых становилось все больше и больше, а в итоге они слились в изображение встревоженного Зи Онголы.

— Адмирал! Что случилось? Чужаки ведут бой, они выстроили свои корабли так, чтобы прикрыть нас…

— Онгола, сейчас не время спорить, — выдохнул Бенден. — Наш курс уводит в сторону от поля боя, так что увеличивайте скорость и уходите. Свайги не будут вам препятствовать.

— А как же вы?

— Онгола, считайте, что вы на войне. Это приказ! — жестко заявил адмирал.

— Так точно, сэр… — На лице Онголы появилось выражение боли: во время атаки Нахи на одну из дальних колоний погибла вся его семья. — Исполняю… 

Связь отключилась.

— Вы ссказать, что мы не препятствовать бегству, — заметил Ба-Садж. — Почему?

— У моих кораблей нет оружия и очень слабые защитные экраны, — ответил Бенден, — поэтому они будут мешать вашим маневрам.

— А вы осстаться здесь, адмирал?

— Разве у меня есть выход? — Бенден пожал плечами. — Раньше я был воином, так что знаю, что должен делать.

Фусаиуки восхищенно взглянул на адмирала: тот вел себя, как истинный самурай. Не менее восхищенным было и шипение Ххариза Ба-Саджа.

Корабль тряхнуло. Пол не упал только потому, что по давней привычке вцепился в спинку кресла, в котором сидел премьер-адмирал. На обзорном экране появилось изображение вражеского строя: светящиеся точки выстраивались в форме кинжального веера, своим острием направленного на флот союзников.

Люди хоть и не понимали шипящего языка свайгов, но зато имели немалый опыт войны, поэтому прекрасно видели, что противник намерен взломать оборону, проникнув между союзниками, возможно, пользуясь их взаимным недоверием. «Если они энергеты, то на них не любое оружие подействует, — сообразил Бенден. — Хотелось бы верить, что свайги и остальные знают об уязвимых местах нетленных».

Враг стал действовать первым. Сгустки энергии ударили по строю союзников. Те встопорщились щитами, видимыми на обзорном экране, как возникший из ниоткуда белесый туман.

— Эх, вот бы Федерации такие технологии, — еле слышно пробормотал Стоун. — Хрен бы тогда мы так долго воевали с Нахи…

Бенден бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд: хотя премьер-адмирал свайгов и настроен дружелюбно, но не стоит давать ему пищу для размышлений, тем более что есть и те, кто не вполне разделяет точку зрения начальства. Мааз Тауц дал им это понять сразу по прибытии на чужой корабль.

Тем временем нетленные снова ударили, с еще большей силой. Их кинжальный веер приблизился к строю союзников и стал медленно, но неуклонно продавливать его. Торы, пяти- и семиугольники, эллипсоиды вспыхивали на экране, подобно сверхновым, а потом разваливались на части, превращаясь в космический мусор. Под ответным огнем меркли и таяли в пространстве светящиеся коконы нетленных, но перевес все же был на их стороне.

Удар огромной силы сотряс корабль. Всех, кто находился на мостике, швырнуло вперед, а потом наступила тьма.

Придя в себя, Бенден с трудом приподнялся: левое плечо пылало дикой болью. Все вокруг было затянуто едким дымком, пахло паленой проводкой. Свайгов, занимавших места за пилотскими пультами, буквально размазало по приборам. Их еще подергивающиеся в агонии тела залили зеленой кровью все мониторы.

_— Адмирал, у нас потери! Три корабля уничтожены, еще пять серьезно повреждены! Разгерметизация на палубах с седьмой по одиннадцатую…_

_— Блокировать эти палубы, выслать ремонтные бригады. Усилить огонь по правому флангу противника._

_Мостик «Саратоги» наполняет дым, от которого текут слезы и страшно болит голова. Рулевой падает без сознания, связист зажимает рассеченную до кости скулу, чтобы остановить капающую на приборную панель кровь и продолжить работу. В рубке появляются сначала медицинская, а потом и инженерная бригады, и дым медленно исчезает в мерном гудении заработавшей вентиляции._

_— Сэр, ваша рука…_

_Адмирал недоуменно смотрит на раздробленную кисть левой руки, которую уже перевязывает кто-то из медиков._

— Сэр, ваша рука… — Стоун подполз к адмиралу. — Я вам сейчас помогу.

Он ощупал плечо Пола, потом уверенно дернул за руку, вправляя на место выскочивший сустав. 

— Сспасибо! — подобно свайгу прошипел адмирал и сразу же завертел головой, пытаясь выяснить обстановку. Воспоминания о последних часах битвы при Сигнусе пришли не случайно: Ххариз Ба-Садж обвис в своем кресле, его гребень бессильно упал набок. — Черт возьми, где тут у них кнопка для вызова врачей? — пробормотал Бенден, изучая приборы.

— Сссигнал медицссской ссслужба — восссемь-три-восссемь…

Мааз Тауц оказался рядом со своим начальством. Он с трудом выбрался из-под разрушенного пульта, отряхнулся и растерянно взглянул на людей.

— Вы помочь?

— Помочь, — согласился Бенден. — Стоун, помогите связаться с медиками. А где Кенджо?

— Пилотирует. — В голосе Стоуна послышалась насмешка. — Нашел-таки возможность.

Кенджо занял место у полуразбитого пилотского пульта. С головы до ног перепачканный зеленой кровью, он занимался привычным для себя делом: вел корабль, пусть даже этим кораблем был флагман чужаков.

Погасший было обзорный экран снова вспыхнул, позволяя увидеть изменившуюся картину боя: в центре появился гигантский корабль в форме плоской восьмигранной призмы. Он был так велик, что занимал едва ли не десятую часть показываемого пространства, остальные корабли смотрелись рядом с ним подобно муравьям возле человека.

— Ушшшедшие снова вернулисссь, — восхищенно прошипел Мааз Тауц, совсем забывший о своем премьер-адмирале. — Сссейчассс они показззать нетленные…

Космический вакуум подернулся рябью, словно крошечный пруд под сильным ветром, а потом взорвался тысячью светящихся искр, превращая в ничто веер нетленных и оказавшиеся вблизи корабли союзников. Искры исчезли, а корабль снова тряхнуло, еще сильнее, чем прежде.

— Мать-глубина! — воскликнул Мааз Тауц. — От них и плазззмы не оссстаться…

В кармане Пола неожиданно ожил передатчик:

— Адмирал! Адмирал Бенден, вы слышите нас? Это «Йокогама», ответьте…

Еще до того, как адмирал успел ответить, голос Онголы исчез, вместо него появился незнакомый, немного усталый баритон.

— Здесь есть люди? Говорит Роман Савельев, капитан крейсера Ушедших. Вам нужна помощь?

— Адмирал Пол Бенден, Федерация Разумных Планет, — выдохнул Пол. — Капитан, и мы были бы очень признательны вам за помощь…

— Соберите своих людей, адмирал, — ответил Савельев. — Через час я снова с вами свяжусь. До встречи.

На мостике появились бригады смены. Кенджо оттеснили от пилотирования, а возле Ба-Саджа засуетились медики. Их усилия привели к тому, что премьер-адмирал тоже пришел в себя. Выслушав доклады подчиненных, он подозвал к себе Пола.

— Адмирал, ваши люди помочь нам, мы это не забыть. Мне ссказать, что вас позвать на крейсссер Ушедших?

— Да, — кивнул Бенден. — С вашего позволения, я бы хотел отправиться на своем боте.

— Пуссть так. — Свайг осторожно, словно это причиняло ему боль, поднял гребень. — Глубины вам! Мааз Тауц проводить васс.

— И вам того же, — повторил незнакомое пожелание Бенден. — Благодарю вас, премьер-адмирал.

Они направились в ангар, где была пришвартована «Марипоза». Бот был в полном порядке, несмотря на пережитое флагманом сражение. Прежде чем уйти, Мааз Тауц подошел к Полу, покорно опустив гребень.

— Я быть неправ, — проговорил он. — Люди мочь весссти переговоры, люди поссступать как иссстинный воины.

— Надеюсь, вы это запомните, — улыбнулся Пол, осторожно пожимая четырехпалую руку свайга. — Мира вам и процветания, — и он поспешил занять свое место на «Марипозе».

Его передатчик снова ожил.

— Адмирал, вы готовы?

— Да, мы скоро будем.

— Нет необходимости, сейчас мы вас перенесем.

 

Пространство вокруг бота сжалось неким подобием черной дыры, а в следующий момент «Марипоза» вместе с находившимися там людьми оказалась в новом ангаре: гигантском, рассчитанным на прием тысяч и тысяч таких же кораблей. Их встречал невысокий рыжеватый человек с уже знакомым усталым голосом и невеселым взглядом серых глаз.

— Роман Савельев, — еще раз представился он. — Не расскажете, как вы попали на флагман свайгов?

— Расскажу, — улыбнулся Бенден. — Все началось после окончания войны…

Савельев внимательно выслушал рассказ адмирала.

— Вы все еще хотите лететь на ту планету? Как вы ее назвали — Перн?

— Да, капитан. Прежде всего я не могу бросить своих людей, ну и вообще… Это же я был одним из инициаторов экспедиции.

— Вы счастливчик, адмирал, — непонятно усмехнулся Савельев. — Но сможете ли вы спокойно выращивать хлеб, зная, что в галактике появился новый враг, который может прийти и к вам?

Ответа у Пола не было. За то короткое время, что прошло со времени знакомства с чужаками, он и сам уже много раз успел задать себе этот вопрос и каждый раз не находил ответа.

— Не уверен, — пожал плечами он. — Иной раз я думаю, что лучше бы я не знал об этом.

— В этом я могу вам посодействовать. Хотите, чтобы ни вы, ни ваши спутники не помнили о случившемся, а записи об этом в бортовых журналах были уничтожены?

— А как же нетленные и все остальные?

— Их я беру на себя. Видите ли, адмирал, у нашего корабля тоже есть миссия: устранять угрозу существования галактики. Любую угрозу — внутреннюю или внешнюю. Так что здесь вы можете быть спокойны.

Пол вопросительно взглянул сначала на Кенджо, потом на Стоуна.

— Что скажете, друзья? — мягко спросил он, подчеркивая то, что сейчас ему важно мнение не подчиненных, но тех, кто вместе с ним пережил все это.

— Если об этом будут знать все колонисты, спокойная жизнь будет невозможна, — ответил Стоун.

— А все обязательно узнают, если будет знать хоть кто-то, — поддержал его Кенджо.

— На кораблях тоже никто не будет помнить? — уточнил у Савельева Бенден.

— Никто, — подтвердил тот. — Так что, вы хотите обо всем забыть?

— Да! — дружно ответили все трое.

— Займите свои места на боте, — попросил Савельев. — Сейчас все будет.

***

— Удачного дежурства, адмирал. Встретимся с вами утром.

Призывно улыбаясь, Эврил Битра наклонилась, демонстрируя Полу свои груди, едва не выпадающие из полурасстегнутого ворота. Тонкая ткань комбинезона, словно перчатка, обтягивала ее тело, показывая, что на Эврил нет нижнего белья.

— Спасибо, — кивнул адмирал, усаживаясь в кресло. Перспектива его радовала: несколько часов ночного дежурства, а потом — встреча с любовницей.

Он окинул взглядом мостик «Йокогамы»: все вахтенные были заняты свои делом. И лишь крохотный червячок сомнения мешал ему полностью погрузиться в тишину и покой, уже ставшие привычными за время путешествия. Это учение, которое он ни с того ни с сего провел на «Марипозе», зачем оно было нужно? Пилоты вахтовой команды получали достаточную практику, управляя кораблем. Некоторое время адмирал размышлял над этой загадкой, а потом решил выбросить ее из головы: эдак можно и свихнуться ненароком.

Пол осторожно потер непонятно почему нывшее плечо, еще раз оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы не привлечь чужого внимания, вывел на свой монитор очередной расклад пасьянса. В таблице рекордов по-прежнему нахально красовался «А.», только его результат был еще выше.

— Черт возьми, — вполголоса выругался адмирал. — Компьютер, можно узнать, кто из членов экипажа поставил этот рекорд?

— Адмирал, это мой результат, — объявил ИИ с еле уловимой насмешкой в голосе.

— Но почему «А.»?

— Потому что меня зовут Айвас. Я решил, что аббревиатура системы вполне может стать моим именем. Не сердитесь, адмирал. Давайте мы лучше сыграем партию в покер. Обещаю, что не буду подсматривать в ваши карты и обращаться к своим базам данных.

Пряча усмешку, Пол откинулся на спинку кресла: похоже, теперь ночные вахты не будут такими скучными. 

До прибытия на Перн оставалось без малого четыре года.


End file.
